


Practice makes Perfect

by Stalking_Fictional_Characters



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hickeys, My First Smut, Or at least attempt to do so, Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, Well in three years, actor reader, mettaton is a drama queen, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalking_Fictional_Characters/pseuds/Stalking_Fictional_Characters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mettaton have just been told your going to do a sex scene together in your show. Your not sure how to feel about this but Mettaton seems more then ready for it. You get invited over to practice for it and realize Mettaton doesn't know sex scenes aren't real. But when a sexy robot is wanting to try to give you the best performance imaginable who are you to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its part 1 of 2 the second will be the smut.  
> I tried to keep the reader vague while also building character so i'm not sure how well I did.
> 
> No beta reader so beware of poor grammar.

“Cut! Great job you two. Now let's move on to the next scene!” the director yelled out cueing a flurry of movement. You give a sigh of relief and walk over to your chair and picking up your water bottle to take a swing from it. Saying all those lines under the bright lights of the studio was a lot harder than it looked. Thankfully you were done for today, not that it wasn't fun. Your co-star certainly was something after all.  
“Oh ______ darling! You were simply stunning like always! Almost as stunning as me even!,” speaking of the devil.  
You turn right as Mettaton approaches ready for the one arm hug he always gives when a scene goes well, along with the compliment that's actually geared towards his ego.  
“you were great too, like that improvised blocking at the end, that was great, i'm surprised the director didn't make a comment on such a great idea,” you say sarcastically. Whenever Mettaton gave you a compliment only to make him seem better you would reply with a critique hidden as a compliment. It was how you two poked fun at each other.  
Mettaton smile twitched and you grinned in victory even when he proceeded to brush it off.  
“what can I say, truly I am an acting genius, I can't help but show affection for the one I love~" he made a dramatic pose as he sung his last words.  
Ah yes they show you two starred in was about a robot sent from space that fell in love with a human. Namely your character. It was a interesting story that you had fun doing the only thing that threw you off was how Mettaton would be in character even when not acting. Now you like Mettaton but you kinda wished he would just tell you as himself if he wanted to be with you, all this off stage acting was giving you very confusing signals.  
“hey ______, Mettaton, come here for a sec,” the director called and you head over ignoring Mettaton grumbling about not being called first.  
“what's up, what can we do for you?” you say before taking another sip from your water bottle.  
“so me and the writers have been talking and we think it's time for your characters to cement their bond,” oh he couldn't mean- “the sex scene will be filmed friday so that gives us time to work out some of the details,”  
“ohhh a sex scene how exciting~ I've never done a sex scene it sounds fun~" Mettaton cheered giving you a look that had you blushing.  
“uh well will it be partial or full nudity I might need to talk to my agent about this…” you say timidly, you had practiced a sex scene before in a drama class but never really done one before.  
“that's up to you two, talk it over and let me know by tomorrow, have a great day guys,” obviously being dismissed you thanked the director before hurrying away towards your trailer, pulling out your phone to text your agent. As you were texting Mettaton couldn't stop talking about how excited he was for the scene as he followed you.  
“Look Mettaton do you even know what a sex scene is?” you say in a huff as you tuck your phone away finished with your text. Mettaton looked caught off guard when you spoke as if he forgot you were there. He quickly recovered though as he replied with a sultry smile.  
“Well darling I'm sure it's a scene where we get quite intimate~” he purred the last word starting to caress your arms as he got closer. You pulled away almost running into your trailer door as you hid a small blush.  
“Mettaton,” you cleared your throat you were a adult and need to act like one and not have your voice squeak in embarrassment. “that's uh not how a sex scene quite is, and also are you even sure you should do a sex scene? Weren't you on Disney? This might affect your image.” it probably wouldn't as Mettaton probably had people paying to see a sex scene with him but for some actors it could end up being a black spot on their record hence your hesitation to do it.  
“Oh darling don't worry about me, sure I've mainly been in family friendly stuff up till now but I have no problem with the late night scenes,” he put his hand on his hip as if to prove he was aware he was a sex icon.  
“I'm more worried about you dear do you even have any experience?” he looks you up and down as if he can see if your vcard is hanging from your belt.  
You blush and try to muster your way through this conversation that was going horribly right wrong with your superior knowledge on acting.  
“Mettaton a sex scene doesn't involve actual sex,” you manage to get out of your embarrassed state.  
“what?” he looks confused and you feel that everyone should know this why do you have to explain it, it feels like a bird and the bees talk.  
“a sex scene is staged like any other scene. It's gonna be more awkward than anything else given were gonna be naked and trying to act like we're doing the do but not like we're in a porno. Got it.” you quickly check your phone “hell depending on what my agent says it might mostly be under blankets anyway.” you glance at Mettaton's face for a reaction and he looks almost .....disappointed. you shove down any feelings the look brings. if he wants to do you then he should just straight up ask you… and buy you dinner first cuz that's the rules.  
“well it looks like their leaving it up to what I feel I can work best with so it seems anything goes for the amount of clothing on in the scene..” you wait for Mettaton to reply but he seems lost in thought which is frankly disturbing to see the talkative robot do. You shrug and decide to go inside your trailer to change. Just as you opened the door Mettaton spoke up.  
“____ the director said we should go over the scene so why don't we meet up later to go over it,” he seemed relaxed again but had a strange look in his eye. You saw nothing different from the request than what you usually do with him anyway so you shrugged off the weird look.  
“Sure where and when.”  
“My place at 7 I'll have my driver pick you up,” he smiled and then winked “oh and don't eat before hand I have a new recipe I want to try out. Well see you then, toodles~” he blew a kiss before spinning around and quickly setting off for his own trailer.  
You just smile at his antics and head inside your trailer to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry this took forever to finish.
> 
> I lost passion in it several times and Mettaton was difficult but I was determined to finish it for you guys. I’m sorry that its not the best I’ll probably go through it and fix the whole story at some point but here it is for now.
> 
> As like last time im uploading it without editing so there might be some mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

Now you had been to Mettaton’s house before, you had also had dinner at Mettaton’s house before.

But this was different.

The moment you walked in the door you were surprised by the dim lighting and the smell of wine and roses. Something told you this wasn’t going to be a normal rehearsal.

“Uh hello I’m here?” you called out nervously as you stood in the front hallway. There was a the sound of metal clanging and Mettaton quickly came around the corner feet quick and a slight frown on his face.

“Darling you forgot to knock again it’s rude to just enter someone’s house,”

“oh sorry I just-”

“But no matter! Come along I have a wonderful meal set out for us along with a great bottle of wine I found,”

He grabbed your hand and started to tug you toward the dining room. You went along with it until you realized something.

“wait wine? We probably shouldn’t be drunk when going over lines…” you said as you glanced at the table now in sight where indeed a very expensive looking bottle of wine sat in the center along with some candles.

“oh darling don’t worry about it we won’t be having nearly enough to affect our performance, and even if it did I’m sure we would still be great as always~” his hands were on your shoulders as he steered you toward your chair his voice almost purring into your ear. As he pulled your chair out you couldn’t help but feel this looked a lot like a date.

‘Until the word date is spoken i’m just gonna assume it’s his flirty personality, better to remain professional for right now,’ you thought as you sat and Mettaton pushed in your chair. You decided to fill up your wine glasses as Mettaton darted into the kitchen to get your plates. You still didn’t understand how Mettaton even could eat food, he had tried to explain it once but all the talk of science and magic went over your head, you supposed he just liked to taste things. He brought in two plates which seemed to have just come out of a five star restaurant, before you could remark on the food he pouted.

“Darling I’m supposed to pour the wine for you,” you take a glance at the wine glass you had already had half way done.

“Sorry but it’s good wine, I probably should’ve waited though.” it was high quality wine and very delicious but you supposed it would of been better manners to wait for Mettaton. You weren’t use to such formalities when rehearsing with Mettaton though so your manners had kinda been forgotten.

“No matter I take it you like it then? I picked it especially for you,” he sat down and gave you a flirty look and you blushed a bit.

“Uh yeah I love it might even have to steal the bottle,” you give a small nervous laugh. You poke a bit at your food before bringing up the question on your mind. “Look Mettaton I can’t help but feel this is very date like care to tell me why?” you take a bite of your meal and look at him expectantly.

“well you did say to get you dinner first,” You swallow your food hard remembering what you said in the past and the context it was in.

“Uhhh…” you didn’t know who to respond and mettaton just grined like the cheshire cat. After a tense moment of your brain trying to reboot. Mettaton let out a small chuckle.

“Also It helps set the mood for the scene were going to rehearse doesn’t it?”

Ah that explains it. Just getting into character like always, same old mettaton.

You take a long sip of your wine at that. It seems your just gonna be lead on when it comes to mettaton.

“Oh It looks like you’re done why don’t we move onto the livingroom then and start rehearsing. Oh I think you’ll really like my performance, I’ve already been going over the lines and I think you’ll be pleased~” Mettaton says as he practically skips into the livingroom. You move your plates to the sink and decide to grab the leftover wine on your way back when heading toward the living room. Hey it was good wine and scenes like this can get awkward fast so liquid courage will probably come in handy.

You walk into the room and roll yours eyes at the way mettaton was posed on the couch as if it was about to be in a photo shoot.

“scoot your tush I need to sit too,” you say nudging his leg.

“oh but you could always sit in my lap gorgeous,” he said in a slightly teasing voice but he moved after a moment allowing you room to sit. You sat down and poured yourself some more wine and set the bottle and the edge table beside you. You held your wine glass in a way you found fancy and smiled at mettaton.

“so I assume you’ve memorized all the lines already but we still need to discuss blocking and discuss how….,” oh god why did he have to stare at you like that? You give a slight nervous cough “…intimate… we’re gonna be.”

“well I always give my performances my all so it really just up to you my dear on how heated you want it to get~” you try to remain composed but the way mettaton leaned in and voice stressed the word heated was making this very hard.

“well… uh… I don’t have any preference my… uh… my agent says it would probably help my reputation even if it was… uh,” you down the rest of the wine. You were an adult, talking about this shouldn’t be awkward. “full nudity,” you put your empty glass down and hesitantly return eye contact with mettaton.

But he wasn’t looking at you. Well at least in the eyes.

You clear your throat and mettaton looks up giving you a innocent smile.

“I suppose with that settle we should move on to rehearsing the scene then?” he said and you nodded getting out your phone to pull up your script. It started with you standing by the window so you got up and look out of the ridiculous hot pink curtains Mettaton used for his windows. You took a breath and got into character.

“look Mettaton I just don’t know if I can keep doing this! I mean these times with you have been great but what about when they finally track you down? And what about those guys you beat up last week! You can’t just- I just-… I just don’t know what to do or what to think,” you let out a bitter chuckle and let your head rest on the wall.

“you’re not even human, you can’t ever understand these feelings. This is crazy,” you practically whisper the last line and try to tense when mettaton comes up to wrap his arms around you.

“(your character’s name),” he says in the slightly deeper smooth voice he uses for his character. He turns you around and holds you tight against the wall, you stare at his eyes and see the intensity in them.

“I don’t need to be human to feel the way I do,” he cups your face and pushes you back so your pined to the wall. “I will never let anything happen to you, I swear upon the stars,” he leans down the words being whispered to your lips. “this universe will burn before they can take me away from you,”

And then he was kissing you. Not kissing but kissing as if it would kill him to be away from your lips for one more second. His fingers got lost in your hair and you just struggled to match his passion as he slotted up against you the leather of his legs feeling good when crowded next to yours.

Suddenly he pulled you off the wall and tossed you back onto the couch. You tried not to flail surprised as Mettaton didn’t usually use his strength like this. He was climbing on top of you before you knew it and you tried to remember if this was in the script or if there was a line. You had dropped your phone when you were tossed so you were at a lost on what you were supposed to do.

“Mettaton-“ you were cut off when you saw Mettaton’s eyes, they were a fierce violet and seem like they were about to devour you. What ever else you were going to say was lost when Mettaton found your lips again. This time his hands didn’t get lost in your hair instead deciding to trail down your body. On picked up your leg lifting it so Mettaton could get closer as the other decided to rub sensually your inner thigh.

When Mettaton took a break from kissing , thankfully he remembered you needed air, you pushed him away a bit trying to get out your thoughts through your breathless voice.

“W-wait! Mettaton I dropped my phone, I think we’re missing some lines,” Mettaton rolled his eyes and bend down his mouth hovering near your ear.

“your clever i’m sure you can remember them,” he let out a soft chuckle which sent shivers down your spine, “and even if you don’t I don’t think it matters at this point.”

this time his hands didn’t get lost in your hair instead deciding to trail down your body. one hand picked up your leg lifting it so mettaton could get closer as the other went to sensually rubbing your inner thigh

when mettaton took a break from kissing, thankfully he remembered you needed air, you pushed him away a bit trying to get your thoughts through your breathless voice.

“w-wait! mettaton i dropped my phone, i think we’re missing some lines,” mettaton rolled his eyes and bend down, his mouth hovering near your ear.

“Your clever i’m sure you can remember them,” he let out a soft chuckle which sent shivers down your spine. “and even if you don’t i don’t think it matters at this point.”

then his tongue was against your skin as he bit gently on your ear. You let out a soft breath and couldn’t stop a moan from coming out when Mettaton started lick and biting your skin from your ear to your neck. It seemed to urge him on as he started to search out the sensitive parts of your neck.

“im-im- ahh!- pretty sure this isn’t- ohh!- in the script!” you shout at Mettaton your hands knocking on his back to get his attention. Sure it was pleasurable, too pleasurable in fact you were afraid you were going to start sounding like a pornstar. You didn’t even know there were that many sensitive spots on your neck let alone how mettaton was finding them all. You let out a high pitch sound when mettaton suddenly bit hard on your collarbone. You look to see Mettaton looking straight at you as he licked what will surely become a hickey. He looked amused and smug and you felt his hands creep higher on your thighs resulting in a blush you were sure was boosting his ego.

“I’m improving it, I felt it wasn’t accurate enough, darling. Someone like you deserves to be ravaged not just be fucked and done with. I plan on making you know just how much I care about you,”

He gave you another kiss but this time it was softer and more caring than passionate. As you relaxed into it Mettaton got a firmer grip on your legs carrying you as he got up. You were startled grabbing onto his shoulders and wrapping your legs around him afraid of being dropped.

“sorry hun thought you would prefer we move this to the bedroom,” he says casually having no trouble carrying you as he walked to his bedroom.

You didn’t know how to respond you felt like this had taken a turn from simply rehearsing at some point and was a little lost on what was happening at this point. Was Mettaton really planning too…?

Your back hit the bed and you bounced a bit noticing your were now indeed in your costars bed. You looked to see Mettaton leaning against the edge of the bed looking at you with heart pupils and seeming to be waiting for your input.

“Mettaton what are you doing?” you asked sitting on the bed, as nice as this is you needed some explanations on why Mettaton was acting this way. You had told him the scene was fake but he was acting like you actually were going to fuck.

He seemed to be a little nervous at your question the heart pupils disappearing as he nervously pushed his bang back.

“well I know you said the scene will be staged but I couldn’t help but think you would agree with me doing the scene for real,” he gave a slight grin at you before it faltered seeing your lack of reaction.

“i’m not going to force you if you don’t want to though I just got a little carried away.” he seemed embarrassed and you couldn’t stop a smile from taking over your face it’s so rare to see Mettaton embarrassed like this.

“yeah I can’t wait to explain these hickeys to the make up artist tomorrow,” your smile turned into grin as Mettaton started getting flustered. “relax Mettaton i’m fine with it but I need to know, are you doing this because you like me or for the show?”

“You darling, I thought it was quite obvious how I felt about you though I admit I am taking the opportunity the show provides to act on them. Now that I think about it that’s awfully cowardly to do so. I’m sorry I should’ve taken you on a real date rather then hid it as a rehearsal.” Mettaton seemed ashamed of his actions but you just felt relieved. So he wasn’t just acting off stage, sharing a name with his character made it confusing though. He really did like you and that’s all you needed to know.

“mettaton it doesn’t matter I enjoy spending time with you nonetheless, though now that I know it’s not as friends but as lovers I suppose I can finally act on some feelings of mine as well,” pouncing on mettaton you gripped his shoulders and pulled him down into the bed. You swung your leg around him, straddling him as you began to take your clothes off grinding against him while you did so. Once you were nude you ducked your head and pulled Mettaton into a heated kiss. His hands came up to tilt your head too deepen the kiss leaving your hands free. Your hands caressed his sides trying to find any sweet spots. It was weird since he was metal but you knew he felt the same as if he was human. His thighs seemed to be a good spot so you payed special attention to them as you moved your lips away from mettaton’s and started to suck and lick down his jawline and onto his neck. It was weird to do with metal but from mettaton’s breathy moans you knew it was working. You continued your way down him trying to find all his sweet spots. Other than his thighs the area around his heart seemed to be another sensitive spot that seemed to up his volume leaving him panting and giving soft groans of pleasure. You had only gotten to tracing his heart with your tongue before you were stopped.

“wait ____ wait,” metatton’s hands that had taken purchase on your shoulders now held tightly and brought you to a stop. You rose concern that you had pushed him to much or something.

“what is- woah!” You let out a startled sound as you were flipped over on the bed. you blink up surprised seeing mettaton’s cheeky grin as he was now on top. You purse your lips and give him an annoyed look. He tricked you!

“you cheat!,” you say indulgently and mettaton lets out a small laugh and seemed to be enjoying being the one in control now.

“sorry dear but I haven’t quite have my fill of you yet,” he says huskily slipping down your body positioning hims face right above your core. You blush knowing what he’s about to do and take a sharp breath as he parts your legs. He gives you a smouldering look before taking you into his mouth. Your back arches and your toes curl at the instant pleasure he gives you. Your moans release from your mouth despite trying to hold them back.

“mett- mettaton, oh,” You say huskily feeling your orgasm approaching and start to buck into his mouth. Before you tip over though he releases you pulling back. You whine and stare at him annoyed to which he just grinned back cheekily.

“I have to ask darling before we continue what you prefer,” You look at his confused having no idea what he is talking about. He gives a slight chuckle at your look and elaborates.

“i’m asking what genitals you want this evening,” you were still lost. Mettaton was a boy so didn’t he have a dick? What was he talking about.

“you mean you can pick? but how?” You say now staring intently at his crotch as if it would start changing into all sorts of things. He lets out a loud beautiful laugh that had you blushing and feeling embarrassed it seemed you had said something stupid. He stops laughing and looks at you with a smile full of mirth.

“I don’t just play a robot in the show darling,” at this you really feel embarrassed. He was a robot he can probably just screw on a dick if he wanted one or…

Wait he’s a robot how could he have a pussy? Is it like a fleshlight or…

You decided you didn’t want to think about it or get in a conversation about what’s between your co stars legs. Best to stick with the simple.

“Uh well they’re going to expect a dick so maybe we should do that…” you sound awkward and can’t help but wonder when you lost your confidence, everything had just become embarrassing all of a sudden.

He smiles softly at your awkwardness and strokes your face trying to be reassuring.

“No need to be shy darling,” he then pulls away and lights start flashing from between his legs. “Afterall the show must go on”

Smoke started to seep out too and you started to have a strange mix of groaning and laughing.

“Please for all that is holy stop with the dramatics you’re completely killing the mood!” He didn’t seem to be pleased with your response but the smoke and lights disappeared so at least it worked.

It was…. A pretty normal looking dick. Sure it was bright pink with black stripes accenting it, you swear this robot is gonna be the death of you, but it was of a normal size and shape. It seemed to be made of the same rubbery plastic material as mettaton’s legs from what you could tell when mettaton started to position himself over you. You both smiled at each other now both relaxed after laughing feeling more at ease and eager on what you were about to do.

“Come ‘er” you say looping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep sensual kiss. While you were kissing you felt him enter you and start moving slowly.

You both broke the kiss with a moan finally being able to feel each other in the most intimate way. You could feel him in you and felt your walls tighten reflexively which he seemed to love as he gave out a pornstar worthy moan and started to thrust into you harder.

“Oh darling you feel so tight and warm I could get lost in you forever,” he groaned again and buried his face into your neck leaving you to feel his harsh breaths as he moved in and out of you.

He started to punctuate each thrust with a bite at your neck electrifying the sensitive nerves there and leaving a deep primal lust in you knowing he was claiming you as his.

You felt him give a twist of his hips making him hit all new spots in you that left you feeling like you were soaring.

“I’m-oh~ -gonna ah-” you tried to warn him through stuttered moans that you were reaching your end. You felt his hot breath at your ear as he whispered

“Go on Darling Scream for me let everyone know who took you to see the stars~“

Your peak hit and you wantonly yelled his name feeling as he sped up to finish with you giving a loud lustful yell of your name as well.

“AH~ _____! OH YES!” and then he fell onto his elbows above you, heart eyes, messy hair, and panting heavily, he was the picture of thoroughly fucked.

He gave a happy hum as he fell to your side and pulled you into his arms. With your head against his chest you could hear his internal fans working away and you gave a slight smile.

It was so unhuman. So different and unnatural.

And you wouldn’t have it any other way.

…

…

…

Shit you forgot to finish rehearsing, work is going to be hell tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering writing a fanfic featuring the show mentioned and Mettaton falling for reader but i'm not sure if I feel committed enough for it so comment if you want that even if it might be a wait to get it posted.  
> 


End file.
